


Entrepreneurs

by magicasen



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Fluff, Girl Scouts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 17:57:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13746276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicasen/pseuds/magicasen
Summary: On the way back from their walk, Steve and Tony discover a new business has set up shop in front of Avengers Tower.





	Entrepreneurs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kelslk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelslk/gifts).



> This art was inspired by kelslk's adorable artwork [here](https://kelslk-art.tumblr.com/post/157992926984/i-bet-girl-scouts-would-set-up-shop-in-front-of). It's part of the Steve/Tony mini-challenge to create fic-for-art/art-for-fic [here](https://cap-ironman.dreamwidth.org/1866602.html)! Thank you to Serinah for giving this a look over!

“Well, well, look who showed up and set up shop while we were gone.”

“Tony,” Steve says, squeezing Tony's hand. Tony winks at him as he tugs Steve along.

“You know, this is a dangerous place,” Tony says, strolling up to the table. “Like, you know the Baxter Building? Gets attacked by supervillains every other week? Avengers Tower gives them a run for their money.”

The Girl Scouts look at each other wide-eyed, and one of them clutches a box of Thin Mints. Steve can see her trying to remember her sales pitch about supporting a good cause, giving back to the community.

“I'm sorry, Mr. Stark,” an adult, possibly an older sister, walks around to the front of the table. “If it's a problem, we can move—”

“Oh, it's fine, it's our job as superheroes to fix this. What do you think, Cap?” Tony asks him, swinging their arms between them.

“You have a point, Iron Man. Avengers wouldn't allow children to be in danger. I think we need to clear them out.”

The girls' expressions are turning from confused to a mix of guilty and upset, and Tony finally lets go of Steve's hand, rummaging in his pockets.

“Well, force isn't going to work here. I'm sure these young ladies have such killer business instincts that they'd never leave without making their target goal of getting every single one of these boxes sold.”

Realization slowly dawns on the girls, and the girl on the left gasps and starts shaking her companion's shoulder, beaming. The one standing stares, slack-jawed.

“Do you accept American Express?” Tony asks sternly.

The girl with her hair in braids shakes her head. “No, Mr. Stark! Cash only!”

“You drive a hard bargain.” Tony pulls out a wad of cash. “Now, would this be enough to clear out your whole stock?”

“Yes!” The girls all high-five each other, and Steve as well. Tony accepts fist bumps all around as they gather up the boxes, chattering away with the girls and becoming the object of even more schoolgirl crushes in the process.

“Can you take these all up by yourself?” one of them asks him as she pushes a cardboard box full of the cookies toward Tony.

Tony pats Steve's arm. “Luckily, I have a big, strong man who can carry this all up for me.”

After the girls depart, waving back at them and leaving several boxes of cookies, Steve leans against Tony.

“Knowing our luck, a supervillain is going to take out the Tower and we'll lose all these.”

“What a crime that'd be." Tony nods. “Well, then our best bet is to get them to a safe place where they're not in danger of being blown up.”

Steve feels the grin tugging at his lips. “Like, the food bank we passed by on our walk?”

“Such a strategist, Cap.”

 


End file.
